


You have no idea.

by Parrot_Assbutt



Category: Original Work
Genre: Gen, I would rather take a razor scooter to the ankle than be open about my feelings, Poetry, now watch me vaguepost about them like the insufferable bitchbaby I am
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-26
Updated: 2020-08-26
Packaged: 2021-03-06 20:53:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 60
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26115253
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Parrot_Assbutt/pseuds/Parrot_Assbutt
Summary: only Family Room kids remember
Kudos: 3





	You have no idea.

Let me be the grass you walk on  
The touch of fingers cold as death; make me  
the bed on which you lie.

Let me be the sun's rays that fall on you  
Warm and light  
That dries your tears,  
the mourning dew.

Wrap my arms around you and rest  
your weary bones.

I will carry the both of us.

**Author's Note:**

> Home?


End file.
